divergent_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Yui Sakai
'We don't cry because we are weak, we cry because we have been strong for to long' '''- Yui telling her boyfriend about his strength after he breaks down after the Erudite War. Yui Sakai was born in the Amity faction. She did enjoy herself there but at the age of 15 years old she told her mum and dad that she was going to move to Dauntless. Shocked they ask why since their daughter showed no sign of this before hand. It wasn't until they found out that a boy had been coming in and out of Amity to talk to Yui. She fell in love and promised to join Dauntless (his guild) so she could be with him. Upon the Choosing Ceremony she did so and her parents were happy for her since they only wanted the best for their daughter. However her Aptitude Test stated she would be best in Candor. The Initiation of Dauntless was harder than Yui thought but with the help of her new boyfriend having her back all the time she was able to do it. She came second out of the rest of her class, her boyfriend just beating her. Appearance Yui Sakai has short light brown hair, light red eyes and she is very pale. Yui wears a red and gold outfit that includes: Gloves and a coat with tails on it. On her top-half of the coat she has a gold emblem which is a cross. The cross symbols her friendship with Kira, which can also be found on her back and right beside it is a golden '''Erudite logo as well as a Golden Amity Logo on her left shoulder. She also has a plain black tank top underneath. As well as all this she has an armored breastplate and a skirt beneath the coat and thigh-high socks with gold rings, and cuffed boots laced with gold. Yui also wears red bangles in her hair to put it in two ponytails even though it is short The red is to show she is still part of Amity. The red bangles have ribbons that come out of it to make it have a bow effect. Yui can also be seen commonly sporting the ears and tail of a Cat, courtesy of her Cat Potion '''she made after Erudite Initiation. Personality and Traits Yui - as you can guess from any '''Amity person - is a bubbly peace maker! She has a bad habit of not letting anyone talk and take over with her chat. Even so she is loved by lots of people. Unlike as her appearance tells you she is a big nerd and loves to work in the Erudite labs. She has a bad habit of at the end of a big setence to say -nyan or -nya due to her Cat Potion making her half cat. She has been seen - mainly by her boyfriend - grooming and acting like a cat but this has mainly happened after she drank some peace serum she got off of her mother on Visiting Day! Even though she is cute and cuddly she can be fierce something that makes her confused as a Erudite-Born. Even so she only get's angry when someone has hurt or bullied her boyfriend/friend/s. She also get angry after Evelyn tried to make no Factions but even so she was stuck in prison with her boyfriend most of the time during the 'Outside World' being revealed. Relationships Ame Tai Lute Ame Tai Lute is Yui's boyfriend. He is a Erudite-Born and doesn't transfer. During the Attack Simulation he was used due to him being a 'Erudite-who-knew-to-much' He attacked three people including Yui and killed two of them. Yui survived, barely. Ever since the two of them have fought since they are scared the same will happen again. Even so the two are said to be perfect for each other since Ame is stiff and quiet while Yui is forever changing moods but always loud. Yui thinks highly of Ame and hopes they can someday marry! However Yui is scared that some day he will break up with her or cheat on her because she knows he use to like other girls including Moka Hippon. Kira Sakai After the Attack Simulation Kira Sakai, Yui's little sister died. In a hurry and her love with her sister who only came to Erudite to make sure Yui was safe, Yui did an experiment and managed to get her alive, kind of. The only cost was that Kira was no longer human and now is a dragon spirit meaning, she wasn't really alive but since her spirit couldn't move on and Yui trapped it she is alive as a little blue dragon. Kira and Yui go everywhere together and plans to stay and help Yui survive the current mess the world is in. Afterwards Yui made a promise to let her spirit go free and let her go to wherever spirit leave to be...